gorillazfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gorillaz
Gorillaz es un grupo virtual formado por el cantante de las bandas Blur y The Good, The Bad And The Queen, Damon Albarn, y Jamie Hewlett, dibujante inglés creador de cómics, y otros artistas que han colaborado en sus proyectos. El grupo, en su formato virtual, esta compuesto por 2D, Murdoc Niccals, Noodle, Russel Hobbs y la eventual aparición de Del, el fantasma del mejor amigo de Russel Hobbs que vive en su cuerpo, y producido por Dan "the Automator" Nakamura el mismo lúcido productor de Lovage, proyecto trip hop en el que participa Mike Patton. Su primer álbum, “Gorillaz” (2001), vendió más de 6 millones de copias en todo el mundo y les valió una entrada en el libro Guinnes de los récords como la banda virtual más exitosa. Su segundo álbum de estudio “Demon Days” fue lanzado en el 2005 y Plastic Beach (2010). Historia * Ver Historia de la banda En abril de 2009 se lanzó el documental Bananaz que cuenta la verdadera historia detrás de Gorillaz desde su creación hasta 2006. Damon Albarn, ex-vocalista del grupo Blur creó una banda virtual llamada Gorillaz. Para el diseño de personajes llamó al dibujante Jamie Hewlett. Decidió que los miembros de la banda fueran ficticios, por lo que les creó una historia. Se publicó un libro llamado Rise of the Ogre, o en español, "El ascenso del Ogro", en el cual narra la historia de la banda. En Rise of the Ogre se reveló que Murdoc fue dejado en la puerta de su padre en la infancia y fue víctima de una larga serie de abusos. Le han propuesto que sus muchas adicciones y su actitud ácida fueran debido a su mala niñez. Sebastian Jacob Niccals ("o Jacob Sebastian Niccals, dependiendo de quién pregunte), su padre, es un rencoroso borracho quien a menudo abusaba verbalmente y explotaba a sus hijos. En el bar local había una rutina de talentos en la que Murdoc era obligado a participar, pero el dinero siempre terminaba en alcohol para el padre (Murdoc tocó una vez Pinocho, cantando "He Got no Strings"). Aunque él y su hermano mayor Hannibal nunca se llevaron bien (fue responsable de dos de las ocho veces Murdoc se rompió la nariz), fue a través de su hermano mayor que Murdoc conoció las que serían sus bandas favoritas, como Clash (Aunque Murdoc conoció Black Sabbath por su propia cuenta). Murdoc tocó en varias bandas antes de Gorillaz, pero nunca fueron a ninguna parte. Una de ellas era una banda de metal sin nombre que constaba de seis personas, entre ellas Murdoc en el bajo. Los nombres e instrumentos de los demás miembros aparecieron en el folleto de Gorillaz en la promoción 2005 y se les da de la siguiente manera: Billy Boy (que se basa en un personaje de La naranja mecánica ") y Tiny en la guitarra, Crunch en la batería, en los teclados, Rocky. Murdoc parece ser catalogado como "el artista de la banda." No mucho se sabe acerca de estos personajes ni su paradero, a pesar de que aparecen en algunas piezas de arte oficial de Gorillaz, y muy especialmente en el folleto mencionado anteriormente, así como en los Kong Studios, donde una imagen de Crunch, Billy Boy y Tiny se puede ver en la pared en la sala de instrumentos. Murdoc quería crear un grupo para alcanzar el gran quesito de raton . Un día —previamente drogado— decide irrumpir en el "Emporio del Órgano del tio Norm" con su coche a robar los instrumentos necesarios para crear la banda. En medio del desastre atropella “accidentalmente” a Stuart Tusspot (apodo Stu-Pot), que pierde un ojo y queda en estado vegetativo. Sentencian a Murdoc a 30.000 horas de servicio comunitario más 10 horas a la semana de cuidados para Stu-Pot. Tiempo después, mientras Murdoc intentaba dibujar un círculo cerrado derrapando en el aparcamiento del Tesco en Nottingham, arrojó a Stu-Pot a través del parabrisas directamente hacia un bordillo, perdiendo el otro ojo. Sin embargo, el aparente desastre acabó siendo un milagro, ya que el golpe resucitó a Stu-Pot de su estado vegetal. Es entonces cuando Stuart Tusspot pasa a llamarse 2D (Two Dents), debido a sus dos accidentes (“Dent” significa “abolladura” en inglés, pero alguna gente lo traduce al español como “Dos Desgracias” o “Dos Dientes”, ya que perdió dos de sus dientes). Murdoc pudo darse cuenta de que 2D contaba con una voz estupenda y un gran dominio del teclado, por lo que decide que debe formar parte en su banda. Paula Cracker —guitarrista y novia de 2D— también entra en el grupo: ahora Murdoc sólo necesitaba una batería. Tiempo atrás, en el estado de Nueva York, un chico de clase media llamado Russel fue expulsado de un elegante colegio privado porque había sido "poseído por el diablo". Estuvo cuatro años en coma hasta que le practicaron con éxito un exorcismo y su familia se mudó a Brooklyn, donde Russel pudo conocer el hip-hop y establecer amistad con mucha gente de esa cultura, especialmente con un muchacho llamado Del. Un día, él y sus amigos se encuentran en medio de un tiroteo entre pandillas y todos fueron asesinados excepto Russel, quien queda en un profundo estado de shock (eso explica que siempre le dibujen con los ojos completamente blancos) y por si fuera poco es poseído por sus amigos —entre ellos Del, el cual sale a menudo de su cuerpo en forma de fantasma— dotándole de unas asombrosas dotes para la percusión, el rap y el hip-hop en general. Sus padres deciden mudarse ahora a Inglaterra, donde esperan que tenga la ocasión de gozar de una vida más tranquila, pero no habían contado con Murdoc: al enterarse de la historia del muchacho, rapta a Russel y le obliga a formar parte del grupo. La banda ya hubiera estado lista si no fuera por Russel, que encontró a Murdoc intimando con Paula en los baños de Kong Studios —lugar de residencia de Gorillaz, comprado por Murdoc, quien también eligió el nombre de la banda buscando algo que significara "ir desnudo y mostrando el trasero" y pensó en los gorilas, de modo que se le ocurrió “Gorillaperz” y luego pasó a ser “Gorillaz”—. Russel le rompió la nariz a Murdoc de un puñetazo y Murdoc le dio una patada en el estomago y, obviamente, Paula se vio obligada a abandonar el grupo. La banda ya estaba casi completa, y para encontrar al guitarrista que les faltaba pusieron un anuncio en el New Musical Express —semanario musical del Reino Unido—. Ese mismo día les llegó un paquete de Fed-Ex que contenía una niña japonesa con una guitarra Les Paul. Ella no dominaba el inglés, sólo sabía hablar japonés a excepción de una palabra que estuvo repitiendo debido a que tenía hambre: “Noodle” (fideos en inglés). Al final decidieron llamarla así y al ver que dominaba perfectamente la guitarra la dejaron formar parte de la banda (a pesar que en ese entonces era menor de edad ( 9 años ). Más tarde se dieron cuenta de que tenía buena voz y pasó a ser también vocalista. Russel le tradujo algunas canciones, pero Noodle fue aprendiendo el inglés poco a poco y actualmente lo habla con total fluidez. Primer sencillo, Clint Eastwood, la banda fue lanzada el 5 de marzo de 2001. Más tarde ese mismo mes, fue lanzado su primer álbum,Gorillaz, produciendo cuatro sencillos: Clint Eastwood, 19-2000, Tomorrow Comes Today y Rock the House. "19-2000 (Soulchild Remix)" se hizo popular después de aparecer en ambos un Ice Breakers comercial, así como en EA Sports ' FIFA de fútbol de 2002. Alrededor de este tiempo, fue lanzado a media hora de TV falso documental había titulado Gráficos de la oscuridad. Sigue reportero de noticias de canal 4 Krishnan Guru-Murthy intentar rastrear Albarn y Hewlett, después de que se colocaron en un manicomio. El final del año trajo la canción 911, una colaboración entre los Gorillaz artistas de rap con D12 (sin Eminem) y Terry Hall acerca de los atentados del 11 de septiembre. [ 14 ] Mientras tanto G Sides, una compilación de los B-sides desde el EP Para Tomorrow Comes hoy y tres primeros sencillos, fue lanzado en Japón el 12 de diciembre de 2001 y rápidamente seguido con lanzamientos internacionales a principios de 2002. El nuevo año también vio la banda realizar en el 2002 BRIT Awards, que aparecen en una animación 3D en cuatro grandes pantallas junto con el acompañamiento de rap de Phi Cypher. La banda fue nominada a seis premios en el evento, [ 15 ] incluyendo mejor grupo británico, mejor álbum británico y mejor artista británica, pero salió con las manos vacías del show de premio. [ 16 ] Por último, Laika Come Home, un dub remix álbum, que contiene la mayoría de las pistas de Gorillaz reelaborados por Spacemonkeyz, fue lanzado en junio de 2002. El sencillo para seguir, "Lil' Dub Chefin''", contenía una canción original por la Spacemonkeyz titulada "Spacemonkeyz Theme".'' En noviembre de 2002, un DVD de la primera fase fue lanzado. El DVD contiene las cuatro promociones de primera fase, el video abandonado de "5/4", el documental de Gráficos de la oscuridad, los cinco Gorilla Bitez (ortos), un recorrido por el sitio Web por el servidor de MEL 9000 y mucho más. Menú del DVD fue diseñado mucho como sitio Web de la banda y representa abandonado los Kong Studios. [ 17 ] Circulaban rumores en este momento en que el equipo de Gorillaz estaban ocupado preparando una película, pero en una entrevista EMI, más tarde revelaron que los planes para la película fueron abandonados. Haruka Kuroda, quien interpreta el personaje Noodle, dijo al sitio Web de la fan no oficial Gorillaz que Jamie Hewlett rechazó muchas secuencias de comandos antes de abandonar en la película. [ 18 ] Hewlett, más tarde, explicó por qué fue abandonada la película, "Qué perdió todo interés en hacerlo tan pronto como empezamos a reunión con estudios y hablar con estos tipos de ejecutivos de Hollywood, no sólo en la misma página. Nos dice, joderlo, nos podrá sentarse en la idea hasta que podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos y tal vez incluso recaudar el dinero nosotros mismos." Después de alcanzar la fama, la fortuna y el éxito, fueron a por un director de cine para comenzar la producción de una película, mientras que Murdoc intentó meterse en un programa de televisión sin éxito. El grupo se separó durante un tiempo: Murdoc fue a México y lo arrestraron por pasar cheques falsos a las prostitutas de un burdel en Tijuana. Disfrutó de su corta estancia en la cárcel junto a su cuervo Cortez —el cual conoció allí— y dos gángsters mexicanos que más tarde le ayudarían a escapar. En la cárcel se hizo algún tatuaje y ganó el título de “Dr. Niccals”. 2D regresó a su hogar y trabajó en un parque de atracciones que tenía su tío, en los autos de choque, donde intentó llevar una vida más o menos tranquila y donde trató de acostumbrarse a su nueva popularidad entre las chicas. Russel desapareció del estado y se marchó a exorcizar —en sentido literal y figurado— a sus demonios personales, lamentablemente incluyendo al fantasma de Del, dejándole agotado. Después de andar arrastrándose por Los Ángeles durante un tiempo, Iker Turner le ayudó a recuperarse y mientras vivía en su sótano registró su propio álbum que fue apartado debido a la extraña actividad sobrenatural que poseía la música, algo que Russel describió como “algo de una interrupción cósmica”. Noodle viajó a Japón para descubrir los secretos de su pasado y averiguó que ella era un sujeto de prueba en un proyecto del Gobierno de “super soldados”. Mr.Kyuzo, el hombre que llevaba el proyecto, fue quien la envió a Inglaterra para salvarla. Supo que el Gobierno la buscaba y regresó enseguida a los Kong Studios, creó Demon Days y llamó al resto de la banda para que volvieran. En el video El Mañana, varios fans decian de la supuesta muerte de Noodle, finalmente en Rise of the Ogre, se revelo que ella sobrevivio gracias a un paracaidas, Murdoc dijo que no habia ningun paracaidas, aparecio en muchas partes Noodle, pero en el sitio web, no estaba, cada vez se desmantelaba su cuarto y las cajas de FeDex aparecieron, finalmente Murdoc habia dicho que fue raptada por demonios (del álbum de russel), en 2008 Murdoc habia confirmado que habia sido rescatada exitosamente. Despues de 4 años, la banda no se aparecio, 2D se habia ido a California (EEUU), Noodle (quien estaba en el demonio, murdoc habia mentido), Russel habia desaparecido y Murdoc se situa en el punto más inaccesible del mundo. Murdoc habia invitado a 2D a Plastic Beach varias veces, hasta que se ideo de un plan: secuestralo (como se ve en su Ident y en Stylo). Más tarde nos encontrariamos con Noodle con una mascara, en Harriet M. (plagada de contrabandistas) y a Russel (gigante), previamente Hewlett habia dicho que a los personajes les daria nueva perspectiva, ya lanzado Electric Shock, Stylo y a Broken, en la edicion limitada de Plastic Beach se puede jugar un juego Escape to Plastic Beach, (Sin saber si es de origen Canon). Damon dijo que se podria lanzar otros albumes, con ya más de 80 canciónes editadas, se cancelo el juguete de Stylo, se lanzo On Melancholy Hill en iTunes con varios videos, remixes, canciones y se podria lanzar Superfast Jellyfish y Rhinestone Eyes. Tambien se lanzara Escape to Plastic Beach Tour, duda su gira en Latinoamerica y en México, solo estaran en EEUU. Miembros de la banda *'Stuart Tusspot (2D)' - (nacido el 23 de mayo de 1978 (entró con 23 años ahora tiene 33 años) en Crawley, Reino Unido) - vocalista, teclado. Como anteriormente mencionado, es ciego de ambos ojos, causado por "Murdoc"; es el más guapo de los integrantes, posee una cabellera envidiable la cual cuida con especial atención. Aunque es ciego puede ver perfectamente, lamentablemente se le puede describir como un tipo sin mucho cerebro; es de carácter amable e ingenuo y no duda en ayudar a quien lo necesita. Le fascinan los zombies, los asesinos y el graffitti. Es un excelente teclista y productor (tiene una obsesión con el teclado) y tiene una voz angelical lo que le da mucho éxito con las mujeres (incluso con Noodle). En un principio es odiado por Murdoc (al que irónicamente admira), pero cada vez se irán llevando mejor. Sufre de migraña. Sus influencias son Phill Oakey y Lucio Fulci. En Plastic Beach es secuestrado y llevado por Murdoc al punto nemo (plastic beach) . *'Murdoc Niccals' - (nacido el 6 de junio de 1966 (entró con 34 años ahora tiene 44 años) en Stoke-on-Trent Inglaterra, Reino Unido) - bajo. Aunque su aspecto es bastante rudo y sombrío, es un tipo agradable y hablador, le encanta ser el centro de atención. Aun así es sádico, agresivo, malvado, completamente macabro y casi nunca admite cuando se equivoca. Aunque es de Inglaterra, sus familiares son Mexicanos. Su dios único: Satanás (se considera el Anticristo). Su hobby: torturar gatos. Está negado a cualquier actividad ligada a la higiene personal. Es adicto al tabaco. Ama el peligro y le gusta ir a altas velocidades. Desde un principio su único interés fue el dinero, pero en realidad aprecia a su banda. Odia a 2D al cual considera homosexual y siempre molesta o tortura. También odia que la gente piense que 2D es el líder. Sus influencias son Black Sabbath, Dub, J Andrew Anderson y Dennis Willson. Tambien crea la palya de plastico (Plastic Beach). *'Russell Hobbs' - (nacido el 3 de junio de 1975 (entró con 25 años ahora tiene 35 años) en Nueva York, Estados Unidos) - batería, instrumentos de percusión. Es el más diplomático, educado, amable y culto de los Gorillaz. Se le considera el alma de la banda, por ser el más centrado y tranquilo. Se dice que sin él los Gorillaz no podrían sobrevivir. Russel es también quien le da el toque de hip hop a las composiciones. Ama la comida y es el gordinflón de la banda. No le agrada que Murdoc abuse de los demás, es un experto baterista y un gran amigo pero de carácter muy fuerte cuando se necesita. Tiene un cerdo como mascota y muy buena relación con Noodle, y no odia a 2D como algunos creen. Sus influencias son Frrakhan, Chaka Khan, Tupac Shakur. En Plastic Beach se vuelve grande por comer comida contaminada. *'Noodle' - (nacida el 31 de octubre de 1990 (entró con 10 años ahora tiene 20 años) en Osaka, Japón) - guitarra eléctrica, vocalista. Es la guitarrista y única representante del sexo femenino en el grupo. Es una niña muy precoz y especialista en artes marciales. Le encanta Pokemon, escuchar la radio, bailar en su habitación con la música a todo volumen, el J-Pop, los cascos y los gorros. Después del primer álbum de Gorillaz ella se vuelve la mente maestra de la banda. Tiene un mono llamado Mike como mascota y es la mejor amiga de Russel. Odia que invadan su cuarto (a excepción de 2D) pues está muy enamorada de él y 'Murdoc' no la soporta. Sus influencias son Loa Zi y Richie Zambora. En Plastic Beach la remplaza un androide de su ADN. Miembros adicionales * Del - vocalista: Una descripción fantasmal de Del Tha Funkee Homosapien y el fantasma azul que aparece en canciones como "Clint Eastwood", "Rock the House, y en los Gorillaz Bites de "Jump The Gut". Fue separado de Russel en el 2005 con un año posterior de recuperación. * Paula Cracker - guitarra eléctrica: Ex-novia de 2D y ex-integrante de la banda (es la guitarrista original de Gorillaz). Se dice que está internada en un manicomio donde planea vengarse de Noodle, la niña que le arrebató el puesto en la banda. * Cyborg Noodle '''- (Conectada en 2010) Guitarra eléctrica, vocalista, asesina(Guardaespaldas de Murdoc). Su aparición esta en Stylo, Recibe una bala desde atras la cual rompe el parabrisas, segun se dice sufrio un corto circuito, por una tormenta electrica.Se recupera en el siguiente video `On Melancholy Hill´ Artistas detrás de la banda virtual Gorillaz fue creado por Damon Albarn —cantante de Blur—, Jamie Hewlett —dibujante inglés creador de Tank Girl— y el productor Dan “The Automator” Nakamura. Damon Albarn da voz a 2D, mientras que el resto de voces pertenecen a muchos otros artistas que colaboran con la banda; los más importantes de los cuales son: Miho Hatori (de Cibo Matto), Tina Weymouth y Chriz Frantz (de Talking Heads), Kid Koala (de Coldcut), Ibrahim Ferrer (integrante del Buenavista Social Club). * '''Personas reales detrás de Noodle: - Miho Hatori, Tina Weymouth, Rosie Wilson y Yukimi Nagano (vocalistas) - Haruka Kuroda (actriz que da su voz en las entrevistas) - Simon Katz, Simon Tong y Damon Albarn (instrumental, guitarra) * Personas reales detrás de 2D: - Damon Albarn (instrumental y vocalista) - Nelson De Freitas (da su voz en las entrevistas) * Personas reales detrás de Murdoc: - Phil Cornwell - Jamie Hewlett (ocasionalmente) * Personas reales detrás de Russel: - Remi Kabaka. Estilo musical y evolución Definida como Dark Pop Zombie Hip-hop por sus creadores, la música de Gorillaz pertenece en su amplia mayoría a Nakamura, aunque se nota la influencia musical de Blur en casi todo el disco gracias a Damon Albarn. El abanico de estilos musicales de la banda es amplio y va desde el hip-hop americano más antiguo (Gorillaz ha cogido los beats típicos de la música negra de finales de siglo XX y le ha añadido melodías pop), el breakbeat, brit-pop (melodías pegajosas y guitarras poderosas; influencia de Damon Albarn), ambiente, música latina, reggae, punk (Gorillaz ha sabido captar algunos momentos de los primeros discos de la banda de Strummer y Cía. También se han quedado con la rebeldía y el gamberrismo, dos características importantísimas en la imagen y la música del grupo), trip top y el rock indie entre otros. Curiosidades * Es la banda más exitosa de dibujos animados * Posee una página no oficial de Juego de Rol en español, el cual se llama Mundo Rol. El Administrador, Michiko, representa tanto a su personaje como a la banda en sí, sin contar que en ocasiones entra como Damon Albarn y/o Jamie Hewlett. En esta página se puede crear un personaje y el Administrador te guía en una trama llena de humor, drama y misterio. * Su video Clip aparecio en la telenovela Rebelde de grupo pop RBD * Murdoc En el primer album su piel es normal, mientras en Plastic Beach es verde * 2D Tiene el pelo azul, en Demon Days y Plastic Beach es azul * Plastic Beach, el único album (Hasta ahora) en tener primera hasta tercera parte, de la Historia de Gorillaz * Asi como existe La banda virtual tambien existe un grupo Jrock llamado K-ON!, pero solo es una historia de anime Discografía Presentaciones en vivo *La cigale - 2001 *Londres - 2001 - 2005 - 2010 *Manchester Opera House - 2006 *Hamler - 2006 *2006 Grammys Awards (con Madonna en Feel Up (convinacion de Feel Good Inc. y Hung Up)) *2006 BRITS Awards - Dirty Harry *Glastonbury Festival - 2010 *Friday Night with Jonathan Ross - 2010 *Cochaella - 2010 * Later... with Jools Holland - 2010 * Roskilde Festival - 2010 *O2 Priority London - 2010 El misterio de los Kong Studios y Plastic Beach La historia de Gorillaz se ha desarrollado envuelta de misterios en los Kong Studios hogar de la banda el cual puede ser visitado mediante la página web oficial. En un principio, los Kong Studios tenían la apariencia de un gran edificio que disponía de un cine, varios corredores, más de 50 habitaciones, un vestíbulo, un parking, un estudio de música, etc., además de 40 actividades interactivas como juegos, discos, vídeos, etc. Durante mucho tiempo se han tenido muchas dudas acerca de los Kong Studios, por eso se han tenido en cuenta los siguientes sucesos: Fase uno: Celebrity Takedown (1998-2003) En un principio estuvo presente el momento en el que se lanzo el primer DVD "Celebrity Take Down" en el que encontraríamos los vídeos, los sencillos, conciertos, extras y demás. Pero también un nuevo misterio: la aparición de zombies en el edificio, lo cual daría la explicación de por qué los Kong Studios estaban desiertos a excepción de Gorillaz. La web se cerró temporalmente fue cuando la banda se separó pero aun se podía ingresar al foro para poner dudas y suposiciones. Tiempo después la página se reabriría con algunos cambios, como ser: Cambios de Vocalista y un sin fin de cosas. Fase dos: Slowboard to Hades (2004-2006) Después de que los Kong Studios reabrieran, la gente se dio cuenta del gran cambio de los Kong Studios: estos se veían mucho más reales, siniestros y embrujados; y se habían añadido nuevas secciones como el Hell Hole (agujero del infierno) y el cuarto de cerebros (Brain's Room). En un principio esto sólo fue un preámbulo al nuevo álbum de Gorillaz "Demon Days" con sus nuevas canciones y además se vio el videoclip de la canción "Rock It", que representaba la enfermedad Zombie en los Kong Studios y un nuevo punto de vista a Gorillaz. Además de eso, después se vieron los sencillos "Feel Good Inc"., "Dare", "Dirty Harry" y "El Mañana". Este último causó más polémica ya que en este video se ve la supuesta muerte de Noodle cuando el Gobierno Japonés la encuentra. A continuación, en los Kong Studios, la habitación de Noodle se comenzó a destruir poco a poco, aparecieron cajas de Fed-Ex en el edificio y el pequeño agujero del Hell Hole se fue agrandando. Después de esto, 2D apareció en su cuarto aparentamente dormido, pero en realidad era un nuevo juego en el que haríamos rejuvenecer a Murdoc intercambiando sus órganos con los de 2D, que actualmente sigue inconsciente en su cama. Más tarde veríamos a un Murdoc rejuvenecido salir del Hell Hole pidiendo almas. En el cuarto de Brian se escucharía un mensaje de auxilio de Noodle y habría un juego en el que ayudamos a Russel a hacer un ejército de super animales. Más adelante explotó una bomba sobre los Kong Studios que destrozó todo por completo pero lo dejó todavía accesible. Se podían ver trailers de “Slow Boat to Hades” y “Rise of the Ogre“. Actualmente, al exterior de los Kong Studios hay una X marcada en el suelo junto con una pala de 2D esto es solamente un nuevo juego y un letrero donde indica que el edificio de los Kong Studios se vende. Más tarde, en una entrevista Murdoc explicó que Noodle fue atrapada por unos demonios que salían del nuevo álbum de Russel y la llevaron al Hades, al Séptimo círculo del Infierno (lo que explica el mensaje de auxilio en la radio de Russel). También dijo: "Todo esto tiene que ver con el contrato que firmé con el diablo hace un tiempo; ése que hizo que Gorillaz fuera un éxito en primer lugar. Él estaba enojado por un pago tardío de mi alma, u otra estupidez". Murdoc debe ir a recuperarla, y mientras Noodle sufre atada a una roca empujada sobre una colina por el resto de la eternidad donde una manada de buitres esperan para devorarla. En Noviembre de 2008 Noodle es rescatada exitosamente. Fase tres: Escapando a Plastic Beach (2007-presente) Fase tres: Escape to Plastic Beach (2007-Presente) Según una entrevista con "Q Magazine" La banda no se había visto desde su presentación de Demon Days en el Apollo Theatre en Harlem NY. Y Murdoc se habia refugiado en una isla completamente alejada del resto del mundo en el Punto Nemo, el punto mas inaccesible del mundo, donde estableció una base la cual se convirtió en la nueva base de los Gorillaz llamada "Plastic Beach" la cual Murdoc dice que esta hecha de toda la basura del mundo; y los Kong Studios fueron incendiados por Murdoc para hacer una estafa al Seguro. Cuando al parecer Noodle había sido salvada como Murdoc dijo previamente, se revelo que fue una mentira y que no había visto a Noodle desde el vídeo de "El Mañana" y que esta aún se encontraba en el infierno (algo que dejo muy decepcionados a los fanáticos de Gorillaz). Murdoc consiguió algo del ADN de Noodle de los restos del molino e hizo una replica robot de ella con el kit de batería de Russel. Para la grabación del álbum, Murdoc llevó a la androide Noodle y a 2D (secuestrado) a su base en el punto nemo. También se dio a conocer que la ubicación de Russel era desconocida. Murdoc dijo que Plastic Beach sería el último álbum de Gorillaz, pero ultimamente ha insinuado que tal vez si haya un cuarto disco. Actualmente ya salio el trailer de On Melancholy Hill, y las identificaciones del grupo (de Murdoc, Russel, 2D, Cyborg Noodle, Real Noodle) para este nuevo album. Estas narran las situaciones en las que llegó cada integrante de Gorillaz a la Plastic Beach. El sitio web de gorillaz ya esta accsesible en el que se muestra el interior de la playa plástica junto a nuevas misiones. El video de Stylo estará disponible en el perfil de Gorillaz en Youtube y el siguiente video confirmado es On Melancholy Hill que será estrenado a mediados de Junio, se rumorea que el próximo sigle pudiese ser Rhinestone Eyes o bien el postergado Superfast Jellyfish Gorillaz Bitez Los Gorillaz Bitez son historias alternas sobre la vida normal de la banda: Fase Uno Gorillaz Jump the gut (El Gran Salto alto): Noodle y Del (El espíritu dentro de Russel) apuestan a que si 2D puede o no saltar con una bicicleta por encima de Russell mientras está dormido. Del: Cuando suelte el freno, hombre. Va a ser... como... un especialista en bicicleta , volando a través de dos pulgadas de tropas de tierra de plástico alemán. Noodle: Ok Del, veré tus mil... y subo cinco mil más (en japonés). Del: vale...esa es una apuesta que vas a perder. Del: Nunca va a lograr ese salto! Russel ha estado comiendo catering de taxi todo el día y ahora mismo se ha vuelto más gordo! Del y Noodle: WHOA! Russel: Ow! Del: WHOAAAAAAA! 2D: Ow! Russel: Si sigues haciendo esto, hombre, te voy a saltar la próxima vez que estés durmiendo!!! y no creo que ninguno de los dos lo consiga, entendido? Gorillaz Hey! Our toys have arrived! (¡Hey! Nuestros Juguetes Han Llegado!): Las figuras de acción de Gorillaz llegan y 2D se da cuenta de que lo único que hace su figura de acción es mover su cabeza y Russel y Murdoc lo molestan por eso. 2D: Estas figuras de acción son inútiles! mi cabeza no se mueve así. Russel: Claro que lo hace D mira!!! 2D:*blum*blum* Murdoc: Russ, Russ! repítelo! Hahaha! 2D: *blum* Gorillaz Game of Death (Juego de Muerte): Murdoc y 2D juegan videojuegos de lucha usando a Russel y a Noodle como luchadores, pero Russel no puede competir con Noodle y Murdoc quiere la revancha. Noodle: puñetazo! patada! patada! patada! codazo, codazo, codazo! ven grandullón… Russel: es tiempo de la derrota... de acuerdo, te lo voy a demostrar . Empecemos! Murdoc: Ow! Ow! Ow! Uh, mi control esta roto! 2D: bueno, siempre dices lo mismo. Murdoc: Aw! el personaje de Russel es basura! 2D: Ha, siempre dices eso también. Murdoc: el mejor de tres? Russel: Oh hombre! Gorillaz Campamento del Tibet: 2D y un grupo de gente se encuentran en la calle en un campamento de meditación del Tibet como medida de protesta. The eel (La Anguila): 2D cuida a la anguila de Russel pero para calmarla la golpea con un mazo y hace tanto ruido que Murdoc se enfurece y trata de eliminar a la anguila. Murdoc: Por el amor de Satan, mi cabeza! Awwwww! de donde vienen esos golpes…parar esos golpes! 2D: es esta anguila. Russel me pidió que la noqueara, porque la va a cocinar para… Murdoc: deja de golpear!!!DEJA DE GOLPEAR!!! 2D: no la puedo coger! esta resbalosa! no la puedo matar! Murdoc: no la puedes matar, que quieres decir con que no la puedes matar? yo te enseñare a matar una anguila coges la maldita cosa y derrites su cara! 2D: No-no-no! No-no! NO! Murdoc: derretir su cara! DERRETIR SU CARA! Hahaarg!.. Russel: Vosotros escoria. donde esta mi anguila? donde esta mi anguila? donde esta mi anguila? Murdoc: no se siente muy bien, se siente enferma. Heehee.. (juego de palabras en inglés) Prueba de Vestuario: Murdoc intenta hacer un video musical haciendo que la banda se vista con ropas diferentes pero Russel no le agrada mucho el nuevo vestuario. están disfrazados. Murdoc esta enfocando la cámara para tomar la foto Murdoc: esperad, esperad! oh si, eso es, oh esto se va a ver genial!. pone el temporizador, y corre a ponerse en su lugar Russel: Oh hombre, donde conseguiste ese disfraz? No puedes ir disfrazado como un maldito nazi, estúpido. Murdoc: porque no? , quiero decir, si es lo suficientemente bueno para Lemmy, Keith Richards, and Leonard Nimoy, entonces es suficientemente bueno para mi! Har, har! Russel: bueno, no eres ellos. Murdoc: NI ELLOS! quiero decir, de quien fue esta idea? Russel: fue tuya!!! nunca hubiese elegido este disfraz, tengo un aprecio por la ropa fina…hmm..trajes de bailarina y cosas así. tal vez unos zapatos de Diamante. como Dorothy del mago de oz. Murdoc: bueno, porque nadie me dijo a MI de que es mierda?! pantalones de Murdoc se caen Fase Dos Gorillaz on Set: Murdoc y compañía charlan en el molino. sobre este video. A Murdoc le cae excremento de cuervo en la cara y 2D le dice que eso da buena suerte. Gorillaz Talent Quest (Busca Talento): Murdoc, 2D, Noodle, Russel buscan talento para crear sus nuevos videos de Gorillaz del álbum Demon Days en su programa de "Search For a Star" donde recibirán los videos de los fans. Otros Proyectos Pero ahora después de haber creado todos sus trabajos increíblemente Damon Albarn dijo no más Gorillaz, así que "Gorillaz" ya no más, en su lugar formo una banda llamada The Good, the Bad and the Queen. Pero resulta que Jamie, junto a una entrevista en CBC News cuando lo entrevistaban acerca de Monkey Journey to the west, explico que ya están trabajando en un nuevo álbum de Gorillaz. El título es desconocido hasta ahora y no se sabe nada al respecto, salvo que Jamie comentó que quiere rediseñar los personajes completamente. En 2010 Sale Plastic Beach Link para ir a "Fuego Saliendo de la cabeza del mono" Véase También *Videografia En revistas gorillaz-cover1.jpg|En la "revista Q" imagesCA437XBN.jpg|en la revista "Wired" imagesCAEND2Z4.jpg|en Complex imagesCAJAQ60P.jpg|En NME Fase Uno Russel5.jpg|Russel en 2001 Noodle-gorillaz-265177 235 250.gif|Noodle en 2001 200px-murdoc.jpg|Murdoc en 2001 ImagesCAV5WJ1K.jpg|2D en 2001 Fase Dos 000c8hs6.jpg|Russel entre 2005 y 2006 Gorillaz 2.jpg|Noodle en 2005 Noodle by Lora8.jpg|Noodle en 2004 Dibujo.jpg|Murdoc en 2005 Demon-days-gorillaz-cd-cover-art.jpg|2D en 2005 Fase Tres 03-11-2010034524PM.jpg|Russel en 2010 Wlq04m.jpg|Noodle en On Melancholy Hill Gorillaz nosologeeks.jpg|Cyborg Noodle en 2010 Murdoc-001.jpg|Murdoc en 2010 Screen-shot-2010-02-17-at-15 31 32.png|2D en 2010 NoodlePhase3.jpg|Noodle en 2010 Categoría:Gorillaz